spectrobesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: Spectrobes
'Power Rangers: Spectrobes '''also in Japanese (モンスターバトラー：スペクトレーンジャー, Monsutā Batorā: Supekutorēnjā). It released in 2004. Gameplay They gameplay was the similar of Spectrobes: Origin. Unlike most of the Power Rangers games, this is become a Spectrobes game and semi-Power Rangers. It also finding the new object, a Krawl Crystals to create a Krawl only a Child Form. Both Spectrobes and Krawls fighting against the enemies. These features are: *Create own Spectrobes and Krawls *Creating Fusion attack with Spectrobe/Krawl *Creates a new Geos to become powerful *Fight with Spectrobes and Krawls to battle *The Rare Fossil Blocks and Rainbow Fossil Blocks can be added also Rare Krawl Crystals *The Part Item can be added and used to customize the Child and their evolutions *Use your own Spectrobes or Krawls to evolve in Evolution Galaxy while creating builds parts Story Prologue After passed since Shadow was defeated, Samuel Nakaoka traveling with Peter while he sneak to avoid Samuel Nakaoka. Eureka contact them and very angry because it too dangerous place out there. Samuel Nakaoka calm Eureka that Peter was sneaking him around to travel the world. Samuel Nakaoka and Peter joined up to take a adventure with his Arwing to new world called Kaio System. Samuel used the ultrasonic hyperspeed to travel the Kaio System from very far away. Samuel going to discovers the extremely rare creature which is ancient time. Using the ultrasonic hyperspeed, Samuel and Peter traveled fast to Nanario Star System then past toward miles away. Peter asked Samuel that he want to go blue planet, but he decide to go the forest planet and land there. As they land to Foresoto, Samuel arrived the Forest Temple and search the rare creature. During the search of the forest, Samuel finds ''someone's strange item and Peter discovering the item has three creatures, but only one to choose. After chose one, the black slime hang over the critter's back and going be partner him. The someone is coming here and hide the Arwing with using cloaking device. While using the Translator device, they called Spectrobes and Krawls. The item was Prizmod which is Rallen's. With Samuel's Information Cube, he can updates about Spectrobes and Krawls history. The suddenly with attack by a white/black Spectrobes and Krawls. With the Child Spectrobe and Krawl was useless because they too young, Samuel needs to fight in two-on-three with given the an prototype Prizmod. Samuel get Rallen's Leozar and Peter get Rallen's Rydrake to defeat all of them. As the fight is over, Samuel gets the weird item because they were beaten. Samuel and Peter head off to find Rallen to get his Prizmod back. With they locating Rallen, the white/black Spectrobes and Krawls attacking Rallen and Jeena which the Spectrobes and Krawls are enemies. However, Samuel Nakaoka and Peter joined up to defeat them. After vanquishing them, Rallen thanks him to bring back his Prizmod. Shocked, Rallen and Jeena were surprised by a baby Krawl crawling around at Samuel. Chapter One: The New Mission, Begins! As they following, Samuel and Peter introduces themselves and Rallen and Jeena greet them. Aldous much very know about human beings and anime beings were fighting, but stopped by Ultimate King to befriend them that was Samuel's very first quest to befriend them. Samuel apologizes Rallen to defeating his Spectrobes, but his Leozar and Rydrake was alright because he earned the parts. They went to their starship with their Arwing to safety. Aldous explains that Samuel defeats Shadow, but more threat because Spectrobes and Krawls are turned into Fossil and Crystals just as Pokemon do. Aldous also explains "Unlike the other factors, these Spectrobes and Krawls are wild ones.". Samuel coulds explains him that were attacked by black/white creatures. Aldous explaining that black/white Spectrobes and Krawls was called Dreammares. Aldous shows how Dreammares was and explains "These Dreammares are dream-like creatures who covers in dreams and consumes good and bad dreams.". Dreammares can be destroyed and collects Part Items then used them into Evolution Galaxy. Peter explains why did Dreammares attacked him and Samuel that because Aldous tolds "Dreammares are controlled by "not" Krux, someone else did from. Samuel needs to Spectrobes and Krawls to fight Dreammares, but Aldous asked the Fossil Blocks and Krawl Crystal is hidden from. Peter tell Aldous about what happening before defeats Shadow then Aldous has long story about Legend of Prizlink. He told the Prizlink is new model of Prizmod for Spectrobe Masters, but corrupted by itself and manage to controls the Spectrobes. However, the Krawl helps Spectrobe Masters to enter the Prizlink then tames it. Triva *This game was after event of Ninja Storm/Tornadoger. *This game has based on the Power Rangers/Super Sentai and anime hybrid called PR: Spectrobes, a sequel of Ninja Storm/Tornadoger. It takes placed in the different scenes where 30 webisodes and it's sequel. Category:Fan Games Category:Non-Canon